Moving On
by Kaka21purple
Summary: Edward leaves Bella and she decides to move on with Jacob. will he imprint or will they be happy forever?
1. Chapter 1

Jacob stopped the truck infront of my dark house, cutting the engine so it was suddenly silent. Like so many other times, he seemed to be in tune with my thoughts now.

He threw his other arm around me,crushing me against his chest, binding me to him. Again, this felt nice. Almost like being a whole person again.

I thought he would be thinking of harry again, but then he spoke, and his tone was apologetic."Sorry. I know you don't feel exactly the way i do, Bells. I swear i dont mind. I'm just so glad you're okay that I could sing- and thats something no one wants to hear" He laughed his throaty laugh in my ear

My breathing kicked up a notch,sanding the walls of my 't Edward, indifferent as he might be, want me to be as happy as possible, under the circumstances? Wouldn't enough friendly emotion linger for him to want that much for me? I thought he would. He wouldn't begrudge me this: giving just a small bit of the love he didn't want to my friend Jacob.

Jake pressed his warm cheek against the top of my hair. If i turned my head to the side-if i pressed my lips against his bare shoulder... I knew without a doubt what would happen. It would be very easy. There would be no need for explanations tonight.

Butterflies assaulted my stomach as I began to turn my head.

And then, as clearly as if i were in immediate danger,Edward's velvety voice whispered in my ear.

"Be happy" he told me.

I froze.

Jacob felt me stiffen and released me automatically, reaching for the door.

"wait!" i said. Jacob turned to look at me questioningly.

"i need to explain this right" i stated.

"What is it?" asked jacob with his smile that i loved but rarely saw on his face.

"I need you to know that i'm not settling or are much too good for me Jacob. No listen" i said as he tried to interrupt. "you already know that i'm broken, but not the extent of it. "

I told him about the hallucinations and explained about the voices i heard. The times when the hole in my chest gets really bad.

Everything.

When i was finished i looked at my hands in my lap.

"Bella" jacob began. " yeah?" looked up at him." I don't care."Immediately after saying this, he put his warm hand to my cheek and pulled my face to his.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

ALICE POV.

It has been eight long years since we have left Bella. Eight long sorrow filled years. I even miss her aversion to fashion. Nothing has been the same. Even Rosalie misses her fatal clumsiness. I last saw edward about three years ago. And only because i and Jasper went looking for him.

So you can understand my surprise and shock at seeing hm voluntarily in the living room sitting on the couch in our new hampshire home. He would be arriving at 12 tonight so i alerted esme to his imminent arrival. She was ecstatic, while nobody else except for carlisle was too happy to see him. They all blame him for leaving Bella. And rightly so. It was his fault, even though he meant well.

When he arrived Esme fussed over him and Carlisle enquired about his journey. Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie stood up and left the room after wishing him well.

I had a vision of him wanting to speak to me so i mentally said _meet me out in the woods by the garage._ He nodded.

I quietly slipped out to go wait for him by the garage where i said i would. He joined me soonafter.

"alice, can i ask you something?" his voice was filled with pain and self loathing.

"sure."i replied cautiously.

" Did you get any visions about bella? Please...answer me!" he exclaimed desperately.

"calm down didnt give me a chance to speak, or think for that matter."

"please alice! I need to know. I realise i asked you not to watch her but if you did see any thing, please."

I nodded. "thanks alice."

I thought of everything i had seen of bella since we had left.

~_alice's mind~_

_Bella was sitting alone staring out of the window, with a void expression on her face. Her face was a mess with dark circles around her eyes. She was dangerously thin and her lanky hair was tied back into a ragged knot at the nape of her neck. Her arms were wrapped around her chest and she was breathing heavily. Dry sobs escaped her throat but no tears. Hers eyes were rubbed raw as she had obviously cried herself out._

_(VISION SHIFTS)_

_The room is now dark and Bella is now in her bed. She is thrashing and turning in her sleep. She is mumblng"no...no...please...no!" all of a sudden, she screams a blood curdling scream. Charlie blunders in and shakes her awaake. She immediately apologises for screaming again. He reasures her and goes back to bed. She however doesnt sleep again for the rest of the night, instead opens up her ancient modem and opens her proceeds to type out an email to me which i of course dont recieve as i deleted that particular account._

_(VISION SHIFTS)_

_She is at school now. Sitting all alone at the school cafeteria. She is sitting at our old table. Her old friends are rolling their eyes as they see her sitting there. None sit beside her. Only angela looks at her with pity in her eyes._

_(VISION SHIFTS)_

_Bella is buying a pair of motor bikes. She drives down past a sign post for lapush._

_(VISION SHIFTS)_

_Bella is sitting in her living room with a bandage on her face and arm, but is resoundingly happier._

_(VISION SHIFTS)_

_Bella is sitting in her living room with a thin lanky russet skinned boy. They are laughing and joking whilst eating pizza and doing homework. Charlie walks in._

_(VISION SHIFTS)_

_Bella is sleeping peacefully. No screams and shouts this time. She mutters quietly "Jacob...My Jacob.."_

_(VISION SHIFTS)_

_Bella is cleaning her bathroom and is humming to herself. She is smiling._

_(VISION SHIFTS)_

_Bella is sitting in the cinema with the russet skinned boy beside her. They are laughing their heads off at the film walk out of the cinema holding hands._

_(VISION SHIFTS)_

_Bella is speaking on the phone to a person she identifies as billy. She hangs hits redial._

_(VISION SHIFTS)_

_Bella leaves a message for a person named jacob and hangs up. She sits dejectedly for several moments in her kitchen when her face spreads into a grim frown of determination. She rushes out of her house and gets into her truck. She drives to lapush._

_( VISION SHIFTS)_

_Bella is sitting in her truck pulled onto the hard shoulder. She is curled up into the foetal position while bawling her eyes out._

_(VISION SHIFTS)_

_It is now nighttime and Bella is talking to the russet skinned boy who has changed. He is now a great deal taller and is very muscly. She gives him a hug while tears cascade down her face. He says to her: "please bella try to remember... for me."_

_(VISION SHIFTS)_

_Bella is lying in bed and is tossing and thrashing in her sleep. "no jacob... run... run jacob... RUN!" She wakes up screaming. She bolts upright in bed with realisation on her face. She checks her clock which says 6:46. She jumps out of bed and runs to the bathroom. The door opens again and she runs down the stairs. She jumps into her truck and drives to lapush._

_(VISION SHIFTS)_

_She is holding Jacobs hand is walking down the beach happily._

_(VISION SHIFTS)_

_Bella is now sitting on her bed, shaking with fear. "no edward... why did you leave me with this?! She is going to kill jacob... i hope she comes for me when they are out of the way..." the phone rings. Bella runs down the stairs to answer it. When she picks up, her face splits into a worried grin." Hey jake. Whats up? What? Seriously! Oh my god jake are you hurt?Stay there im coming over right now!"_

_(VISION SHIFTS)_

_Bella is sitting alone on the beach. Her gase is fixed on the cliffs in the distance. Suddenly she makes up her mind. She stands up._

_(VISION SHIFTS)_

_Bella is standing at the top of the cliffs she was looking at earlier. She was talking to hersellf."Yes?... You wanted me to be human...well watch me... But you wont stay with me any other way... " She smiled and leaned up onto te balls of her feet. She raised her arms up as if she were going to dive. She leaned forward, crouching to get more spring... and flung herself of the cliff. She screamed as she dropped through the open air like a meteor, but it was a scream of exhileration and not wind resisted, trying vainly to fight the inconquerable gravity,pushing against her and twirling her in spirals like a rocket crashing to the earth. With that, she sliced through the surface of the water._

"Please alice... tell me she resurfaces." " dont worry edward, her friend jacob pulls her out."i reassure him.

_(VISION)_

_Bella is lying on the beach... not breathing. Jacob is performing CPR on her. She coughs out a stream of water. Jacob picks her up and carries her into a red painted wooden house._

_(VISION SHIFTS)_

_Bella and her friend Jacob are sitting in the cab of her rusty old chevy. They are both deep in thought when Jacob says:" Sorry. I know you don't feel exactly the way i do, Bells. I swear i dont mind. I'm just so glad you're okay that I could sing- and thats something no one wants to hear" He laughed his throaty laugh in her ear. She stiffens and he goes to open the door when she says: "wait!" Jacob turned to look at her questioningly._

"_i need to explain this right" she stated._

"_What is it?" asked jacob with a grin._

_I need you to know that i'm not settling or are much too good for me Jacob. No listen" she said as he tried to interrupt. "you already know that i'm broken, but not the extent of it. "_

_She told him about the hallucinations and explained about the voices she heard. The times when the hole in her chest gets really bad._

_Everything._

_When she was finished she looked at her hands in her lap._

"_Bella" jacob began. " yeah?"She looked up at him." I don't care."Immediately after saying this, he put his hand to her cheek and pulled her face to his._

_(END VISION)_

"My poor Bella." Cries Edward as he collapsed into a ball and begins to sob. I pull him into a hug to comfort him."At least she is moving on" i said."Yeah... at least shes moving on." Hiccupped Edward.

"Do you want to know what happened after that?" i asked.

"yeah... if you would... thanks alice." He said.


End file.
